In the production of economically desirable crops such as rosemary, oregano, mint, basil, parsley, flowers, and medicinal herbs, for example, various portions of the plant have different uses and corresponding values. Some portions of the plants are less desirable and constitute a byproduct of harvesting the more desirable portions of the plant. Therefore, it is necessary at some point in the crop production process to separate the plants into their various constituent parts.
Traditionally, harvested plants were hand trimmed and sorted into varying types and grades of product. Hand trimming is labor intensive and time consuming. As far back as the cotton gin, equipment has been developed to assist in harvesting plants. Similarly, various types of equipment have been developed to assist in trimming leaves and sterns from harvested plants. However, these machines have certain drawbacks. For example, trimming machines exist that simply include a grate with a spinning blade positioned underneath. Such a trimming machine still requires an operator to move the plant around on the grate to remove the unwanted portions of the plant. This hand trimming technique is time consuming and requires an operator with special skill. Furthermore, if an operator inadvertently places their finger into the grate, the spinning blade can cause serious injury.
Automatic trimming equipment has been developed in an effort to provide safety and reduce the level of operator skill required to properly trim harvested plants. However, these devices still have room for improvement. For example, existing automatic trimming equipment has a tendency to damage or bruise the plant products. Also, existing equipment is not as effective as hand trimming and lack the adjustments necessary to effectively process various types and quality of plants. In addition, automatic harvesters are typically noisy and difficult to transport.
Accordingly, there is a need for equipment to address these and other aspects of plant harvesting. In specific instances, there is a need for an automatic harvester that is safe and more effective than traditional devices. Moreover, there is a need for a harvester that is portable, quiet, and adjustable.